Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Retold
by Dusk Fox Altars
Summary: Shadamy, hints of Knuxouge Ever wondered how a tiny action can change a whole chain of events? By altering just a few words when Amy and Shadow meet in SA2B, it becomes a totally new story...
1. Prison Island

**AN: OMG NO WAI. XD Yeah, yeah, I said a **_**SONIC HEROES **_**retelling of Shadamy-goodness. But seeing as I recently managed to complete the Dark Story of SA2B after a few weeks of snatching game time inbetween homework, family matters and resisting the urge to go shopping with no money: I decided to celebrate by writing this! Please enjoy, but also be aware that if you haven't played **_**Sonic Adventure 2 Battle **_**yet, this will contain spoilers. Also, I'm very aware of the "norm" that occurs in some Shadamys - if you see me falling into such traps, LET ME KNOW! I wanna keep my writing unique and fresh for you guys.**

**Title:** Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Retold  
**Summary:** Ever wondered how a single sentence can cause an entire chain of events to change? When Amy hugs Shadow on Prison Island, such a thing could occur…by altering a few words.  
**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own Sonic the Hedgehog…just a lowly English student.

* * *

**Chapter One: Prison Island**

Amy gazed around the island, thankful for the few survival and espionage skills she had acquired over the years. Having heard that Sonic had been taken to Prison Island, she had decided to try and get over there to free him, seeing as she knew he had been with Tails at the time of his apparent crime. The pink hedgehog had made her way to the secret facility with the help of - Big the cat. Unbelievable as it may seem, the large purple feline knew his way on the waters as a fisher and boatman, equal to Tails when airborne. She had been surprised at how the easy-going personality he had was ideal for travelling the seas, and even more shocked when he knew perfectly the location of Prison Island. When she had questioned him about it, he simply winked at her and said that he "knew things about the ocean". Amy didn't ask anymore, largely because they were in sight of the shore. With some quick manoeuvres, Big steered them to a docking area forgotten by security cameras or personnel. Amy set off and waved goodbye to him, thanking him for his expertise and help. With a wave and a slow "No problem Amy!", he soon became a purple spot against the swells of blue.

Now that she had safely arrived, she had to hurry inside. With a small smile, she toyed with the card key she had stolen from an ignorant guard. Easy access of course. While 'discreet' wasn't Amy's middle name, she knew better then to barge into a prison and demand the release of an inmate. Especially on a top secret government island-turned-complex. Scurrying around planes, robots and people, Amy soon found a clear area for her to gather her bearings. She thought carefully, thinking about the dangers of entering the base and trying to calculate the best route to not be noticed by the cameras. A few robots she could handle. An army swarming onto her location from all angles however, was a completely different story. However, she spied something in the corner of her eye - a hedgehog, male, was standing nearby! Amy's mind ran at the speed of sound. She didn't know any other male hedgehogs, and the sea was shining off his fur, making it reflect the blue, deepening Sonic's already royal colouring darker. With a tiny squeal she ran over to him, tucking the card key into her pocket.  
"There you are!" Her voice sang with glee as she wrapped her arms around the hedgehog. "I've been so worried about you!" She pressed him close to her, resting a side of her head against the back of his shoulder.

Shadow the Hedgehog, had not been expecting this. He had been listening to Dr. Robotnik list orders to be completed by each team member, twirling the radio he had been given. Nodding at his instructions, he tucked the radio into his glove - when someone had tackled him from behind. He had been about to growl, when the person spoke. A female voice, happily greeting him. He froze, a memory clicked into his mind.  
"_There you are!" Shadow had been about to turn, when a pair of arms hugged him from behind. "I've been worried about you." He smiled slightly, recognising the feminine voice._  
"_Maria?" he asked, not attempting to escape her embrace but turning to try and see her over his shoulder._  
"_Maria…_Maria?" he murmured slightly. He felt the female rest her head against his frame. He half closed his eyes, still drifting in his dreamlike state. The arms tightened their grip slightly, not uncomfortably, but firmly. They moved to slip away slowly. Amy had realised her mistake, and was now withdrawing from him, blushing at her error. But before she could step away, Shadow's hands moved up to her arms, holding her limbs in place. This only deepened the girl's blush as she tried to think of what to say. Rouge and Robotnik both had froze at the initial event, but now were reacting to it. Rouge grinned, close to laughter at the sight. Robotnik was pretty annoyed and impatient, but still finding the humour in the image. Rouge spoke up, her voice oozing with mischievous teasing.  
"I didn't know you were such a _ladies man_ Shadow!"

Eyes fully opened. Standing up bolt straight, he whipped around sharply, snapping out of his memoirs. The girl who had been holding him came into view. His eyes narrowed. She was not unattractive, but was definitely not Maria. She was a pink furred hedgehog with jade green eyes, wearing matching red dress, boots and headband. If he really was a ladies man, he'd admit that she was kinda cute. But right now, he was curiously annoyed. Amy was blushing, quickly uttering apologises and excuses, such as the classical "I'm so sorry" and the self explanatory "I thought you were someone I knew". The hedgehog she had just been cuddling was now shown _not_ to have blue fur. Instead, ebony black coated him, with slashes of red on his quills, arms and eyes. A white patch of fur was present on his chest. She could admit that he was very striking, which contributed to her heavy blushing. Robotnik crackled with joy at the situation.  
"I see you've met my new partner in evil Amy - Shadow the Hedgehog!" Both hedgehogs considered each other, as Shadow did so with hypnotic, enquiring eyes only and Amy backed away slightly, nervous. 

Robotnik laughed again. "You two go ahead! I'll deal with her…" Amy backed away quicker, knowing that she couldn't take on Robotnik's laser equipped mech with her hammer. But before the doctor could chase the young hedgehog down the harbour in his walking weaponry, Shadow interrupted, surprising both him and Rouge.  
"Wait." Shadow took a long glance at Amy, clearly deep in thought. "Take her with you."  
"What?" Robotnik cried with shocked appal. Rouge blinked and listened closer.  
"Take her with you." He repeated. He no longer looked at Amy, who was staring at him in surprise. His gaze was faraway, focusing on nothing in particular. "Bring her to the ARK." By now, the 'leader' of the three villains was enraged.  
"Since when do you give the orders here Shadow? I released you!" Shadow turned away from him and began to walk away slowly.  
"Maybe, but you need my assistance to get safely to the ARK. So, you'll do as I say." 

Robotnik was about to argue more, but it was clear that his words would fall on deaf ears. He turned to Amy, highly irritated.  
"Rouge, get on with your mission." he snapped. The bat flapped her wings slightly, giving Amy a sly smile before taking off, vanishing into the base.  
"As for you!" Amy turned to Robotnik, confused and somewhat annoyed at the collective ignorance of her exclaimed questioning of what was being discussed. Robotnik had an ironic smile on his face. "It looks like you get to spend more time at _my_pleasure, under Shadow's request. It'll be like Little Planet all over again!" The genius openly sniggered, while Amy grew quite worried. She had come here, intending to be independent and save Sonic for once, and was now being captured by Dr. Robotnik (again!), at the orders of the hedgehog who was probably responsible for the mayhem blamed on Sonic. 

This superbly sucked. 

* * *

**AN: And it's done! If you can't tell what I changed, when Amy first hugged Shadow she said Sonic's name - in this version, she didn't, which sparked the memory with Maria… I'm not sure how long this will last, as I can easily flex the timeline a little bit to allow more events to happen, though I do have some events I want to include. Give me some reviews and some ideas of how long you want it to last and what you thought of the chapter! **


	2. Tails Verus Robotnik

**AN: Hell yeah! Second chapter time! Thanks for the reviews I've received so far - I always appreciate it, even if I don't always reply! Anyway, time to get this running…**

**Title:** Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Retold  
**Summary:** Ever wondered how a single sentence can cause an entire chain of events to change? When Amy hugs Shadow on Prison Island, such a thing could occur…by altering a few words.  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sonic the Hedgehog, the Chaotix would be in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Which they're not.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Tails versus Robotnik**

Amy still wasn't going to just stand there and let herself be captured, even if escape was looking pretty unlikely. Turning and running as fast as she could, her green orbs quickly scanned for any cameras, hoping to find one. If she could run in front of it, security would hopefully see what was happening, capture her pursuer and be distracted enough to allow her to slip away. Unfortunately, Amy had earlier picked her route to be CCTV-free and she had chosen wisely, so not a single lens was present to zoom in on the fleeing hedgehog and chasing human. The pursuit didn't last long, as Amy soon reached a dead end - the edge of the harbour. _"Oh for the love of…!" _she mentally cursed, turning. She didn't get to complete her twirl to face him though, since metal hoops twisted around her frame, lifting her easily into the air. She gave a girly cry, the card key dropping unnoticed to the floor.  
"Give up, Amy!" Her captor laughed, feeling a familiar rush of adrenaline at having a prisoner. It was a sense of being in power, being in control. And being an evil scientist trying to conquer the galaxy, it was just the feeling he wanted.

Neither noticed another mechanical walker approaching, until its stomps grew close. Both directed their gazes towards it, Amy shouting out to the driver.  
"Tails!" It was the orange fox, powerfully advancing in a blue engine that appeared to be made out of parts from his own plane, the Tornado 2. She could even see the double tail symbol that had become the boy's trademark for his creations. His blue eyes and facial features easily showed his emotions, which currently consisted of pure determination. As he squared off with Robotnik, who readily returned the posture, Amy couldn't help but feel like she was watching two young boys compare the size of their toys in an effort to outdo each other. Granted, Tails _was_ a young boy so he was forgivable but Robotnik really didn't have a excuse. Maybe it was the mechs getting to their egos or something. True to boyish nature, Robotnik laughed and taunted Tails.  
"Ha! You're just a kid - you can't beat me!" Tails didn't bother to reply, but opened fire.

Amy gave a shrill shout as she was swung in the air, the shots luckily missing her and unluckily missing her captor. Tails froze and grimaced while Robotnik gave another laugh, returning fire. The fox dodged quickly, his mind trying to analyse the situation so he could attack. But with Amy effectively being used as a human shield, he had no way of striking that wouldn't harm her. Figuring this out, he had no choice but to keep avoiding until an opportunity made itself known. Amy squealed, trying to wiggle free as the vice grip on her tightened. She gasped - it was constricted to the point where breathing hurt her chest. Hanging limp, she could only watch the struggle and cheer Tails on in thought.

It wouldn't be enough. Having a firm upper hand, the doctor wasn't about to lose an easy fight. Firing homing missiles, he grinned as a powerless Tails continued to try and outrun them, his minds eye transforming the blue machine into a blue hedgehog for entertainment. The missiles smashed into the creation, as Tails yelped at the whiplash from the hits. As he groaned and rubbed his back to relieve the ache, the victor stomped proudly past him, still maintaining the pink hedgehog in his grasp. "I'll let you go this time. But next time, you might not be so lucky!" With that, he barrelled down the harbour, dragging Amy with him.

Tails groaned, realising that he had lost both the fight and his friend. Looking at the ground in shame, he felt defeat swamp his mind, blocking out the physical pain.  
"I gotta try harder next time…I can't let my friends down again!" He muttered, angry at himself. Jumping out of the Cyclone to check the damage, he groaned a second time at the smoke drifting out of the engine, taking to the sky as tiny flocks of crows. Taking a footstep forward, he felt his heel step on something. "Huh?" he wondered out loud, glancing down and lifting his leg to reveal the object. Scooping low and picking it up, he noticed that it was a metal licence of some kind. Flipping it over, his eyes widened at the sight of the basic personal information and registration number of "Jason Murphy". Only now did he recognise this as a card key and it looked like it belonged to this base! His expression changed from overcome concentration to sly glee.

Quickly opening the engine compartment, he quickly saw the problem. The rings that supplied the vast quantity of power to the Cyclone had become dislodged, causing the power to fade and the apparatus to fail. Readjusting the rings and gathering a few more to secure each tighter to their positions, he slammed the panel shut and restarted the engine. His features lit up when the walker woke up with a sharp shudder. He pocketed the card key and slipped back into the cockpit, gripping the controls and powering towards the nearest door. Time to release a certain blue inmate and inform him of a pink hedgehogs capture. A small smile formed in his mind - just like old times.

-0-0-0-0-0-

As Robotnik vanished into the trees, Amy was gasping for air, her head resting on her chest.  
"I…really…can't breathe…" she panted, a blue hue tinting her cheeks. Glancing sideways at the girl, the doctor sighed and loosened the grip the minimum width to allow her to inhale easily. Robotnik drew to a stop a fair distance from the base, safely nestled in the humid, tropical embrace of the White Jungle. He lifted a radio from his control panel as a voice crackled over the static.  
"I'm in position doctor…tell me when." Amy's ears perked up as her head sharply bolted upright. Shadow was calm and ready for his mission, whatever it was.

"There's been an unexpected…delay, on my end." The doctor growled lowly. "There isn't any more time to waste!" he shouted, gathering energy from anticipation and impatience. "Set the timer for fifteen minutes! Let's go Rouge!"  
Amy listened to the bat's reply, noting how she didn't seem to observe the snap her orders were delivered with but instead sounded at ease with her time limit. With the orders dished out, he sat back and tapped his fingers impatiently. Amy wiggled slightly but soon realised it was a waste of effort. Placing her hands by her side, she felt the empty pocket that had held the card key. She was about to exclaim at the loss but knew it'd be pointless. She'd be cutting it pretty thin to recover the key and find Sonic while avoiding security. Robotnik didn't speak to her, barking orders to the bat over the wireless at intervals. Amy narrowed her eyes at the back of his head and stuck her tongue out at him, pulling various faces.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The minutes dragged out for the captive hedgehog, though she knew that for Robotnik's - Hencemen? Allies? Sidekicks? - whoever they were, the time must've been slipping fast. Ignoring the frustrated ravings being shrieked next to her and the uncomfortable dig of the metal into her arms, she found this a good opportunity to think about the dark male. He was…to put it bluntly, the whole situation was just _weird_. She knew Sonic's side of the story - it had been broadcasted everywhere. The great hero, the blue blur, had been seen stealing a Chao Emerald and vanishing from police into the night.

A red light flashed in her mind. The news report about the Chaos Emerald theft had been at night. She remembered seeing Sonic under a streetlight as they had walked home with Cream and Tails after an evening at Casinopolis. The dirty, un-natural glow had turned his fur black! Amy groaned, the pieces quickly slotting into place. Sonic is the most recognisable hedgehog in the world and nobody had ever seen that dark look-alike before. In urban lighting, which is really just glorified gloom, the pair must have looked identical to the weak, human eye. _"Humans -" _Amy reflected on the furious, spitting specimen beside her - _"are idiots."_

* * *

**AN: My god I hate this chapter! It was a pain to write because I knew that it was basically filler and that little happens. Damnit. But now that it's done, I've been able to hopefully explain the confusion between Sonic and Shadow (what I wrote is true about streetlights affecting colours - play two player Radical Highway with one player as Sonic and you'll see what I mean at the end of the race). And next up, we get onto a scene many of you should enjoy! I promise it should be a lot faster and a bit more actiony in the next chapter: _Shut up Faker!_**


	3. Shut up Faker!

**AN: Well, here we are again. I've decided to focus largely on the Dark side of the story since I can't concentrate on both of the stories while looking at the relationships I want to build up. Don't worry, you'll still hear about Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. But it'll be brief - think Tails' role in the last chapter' brief. =) Sorry to the fans of those characters! Also, I'll only be using bits and pieces of the respective levels, because otherwise it'd be a bit long. **

* * *

**Title: **Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Retold**  
Summary: **Ever wondered how a single sentence can cause an entire chain of events to change? When Amy hugs Shadow on Prison Island, such a thing could occur…by altering a few words.**  
Disclaimer: **Let's see…Sonic soft toy, SA2B soundtrack…nope, still no legal papers saying that I own any of the characters.

**Chapter Three: Shut up Faker!**

Shadow trailed casually though the jungle. He had already set the timers and had plenty of time to make his escape, hence his laidback pace. Not thinking of anything, his lips formed a small smile as he walked. Until the radio crackled into life. His expression immediately changed.  
"This is Rouge. I've got a small problem…" Shadow raised an eyebrow. A 'small problem' didn't warrant use of the line. "I can't believe that I'm trapped inside this locked safe with a Chaos Emerald! I guess I won't be able to call myself a treasure hunter anymore." Rouge ended with quiet dejection, knowing full well that no rescue mission would be arranged for her. That was plain even over the poor quality electronics.

Suddenly, a memory flashed into Shadow's mind. The fragile girl was turning to him, a pleading look in her blue eyes. Shadow stopped short, his look instantly darkening with a thoughtful frown. Shadow bared his teeth slightly, unable to prevent the flow of memories and imagination as he turned his head sharply, as if paying attention to each in turn. Maria slowly closing her eyes blissfully, Rouge sitting mournfully within G.U.N.'s locked safe, Maria, Rouge - Shadow gasped, unable to help the connections made within his mind. Clenching his fists, he growled.  
"Troublemaker!" Turning back, he began to hurry towards the base, quickly meeting the security he had graciously avoided when planting the bombs.

Leaping easily though a waterfall and smoothly skating on the flora ensnared path, he couldn't help but notice how women seemed to get to him. His objective was all for Maria, that was a given. His life was a gift from her and he had to repay her by completing her final wish. But through this, two other girls had touched this soft spot. His gaze darkened as he narrowed in on some pathetic machines, turning them into heaps of scrap iron and broken wiring. He didn't like the idea that he was easy to manipulate. Not because it was the fairer sex, not at all. Simply because being manipulated was a weakness that could be used against him. Swiftly spinning through a loop-de-loop, Shadows thoughts wondered over to the girls who had this effect on him.

Foremost there was Rouge. If the bat hadn't gotten herself locked up he wouldn't be pulling off the fastest U-turn in history, during this downpour, on an island that was due to explode. He scowled. He could lie and say it was for the Chaos Emerald but within himself he knew it wasn't the only reason. Despite having his reservations about the jewel hunter, something in his stomach wouldn't settle if he left her to her fate. He cursed his hidden nature as he wrapped an arm around a taut liana, snapping the twigs keeping it in place so that he was thrown sharply upwards, eyeing an inactive guard.

Destroying it and slipping under the poor blockade, he thought back to the beginning of this mission. The female that had hugged him…Amy, the doctor had called her. They had obviously met before but that didn't concern him. Her touch had caused a reaction in him, one that had previously only been triggered by his creator and Maria. He frowned and not just to block out the haze of rain. How could she ignite that familiar, familial warmth within him, when he had never seen her before? He replayed the scene, careful to remain focused primarily on his surroundings.

Seizing a vine and throwing himself over the murky, foreboding waters, the dark hedgehog quickly realised that her hug had matched Maria's almost perfectly. Even the friendly love the hold contained was present. Approaching a line of rings, he closed his eyes to recapture those moments but found that they overlapped. Screwing his eyes at the mental confusion, he reopened him and jetted along the path of currency. Wind rushing past him, he didn't regret his decision to take her with them to the ARK. A girl like her would be good for keeping his mind trained on his purpose while also allowing him to not over exert himself. Both creator and deceased best friend has warned him against such tendencies.

As the path cleared, he performed several somersaults before landing easily on a thick branch. Catching his breath, he heard something that made him twist his head sharply to the source.  
"Hey, that's -" The owner of the voice seemed to be musing the acrobatic appearance of the artificially created life. Shadow narrowed his eyes, turning his body to face the hero whose reputation he had unknowingly ruined. He muttered darkly and largely to himself.  
"That blue hedgehog again of all places…" The aforementioned blue hedgehog spoke up again, an accusing look in his eyes as he stepped forward forcefully in Shadow's direction.  
"I found you! Faker!" he shouted, stabbing a finger towards the 'Faker' for emphasis. This was enough to convert the red-striped hedgehog's confused musings to amused anger.

"Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me? Ha!" He laughed with elegant mockery. "You're not even good enough to be my fake!" As he spoke these words, Sonic's expression hit a disbelieving note, still riddled with prideful fury.  
"I'll make you eat those words!" he challenged, angrily, leaping forward onto a platform just below Shadows roosting spot. Not one to turn down such an offer, Shadow joined him quickly. There was a slight pause as the two 'fakers' stared each other down before they leapt into combat.

Both opened offensively, Sonic aiming a kick for Shadows stomach while Shadow directed his for Sonics face. The artificially created hog also extended an arm to grab the leg swinging towards him, stopping the attack short. Sonic wasn't as defensively nimble and took the blow hard, flying back. Landing lightly on his hands, he flipped himself so he landed on the truck of a tree, launching himself at the enemy with a fist pulled back. Flipping back to dodge the blue ones attack, Shadow didn't count on a large flower to provide footing for his foe. An uppercut kick connected sharply, sending the evasive hedgehog into the air.

With a catlike twist, the kicked one used his knees absorbed the force he was travelling at before he smacked into the tough bark of his earlier perch. Using the built up tension in his legs, Shadow fired himself at impressive speed. Curling up tightly, he narrowed his eyes as he took aim and span sharply, quills drawn. Sonic had stepped back a few paces before the black bullet had even touched the tree and crouched down, making his body taut and relatively small. Without waiting to see if the attack was successful, he charged a spin dash and released the pent up energy to zip forward powerfully. Needless to say, the two hedgehog collided at full speed.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The doctor was growing impatient. Slamming his fist on the side of his own machinery, he shouted at nobody.  
"These incompetent fools! She was supposed to be the famous jewel thief and she can't even pull off a simple job! As for that 'Ultimate Lifeform'…bah! He's probably wasting his time sightseeing after a fifty year nap then following the plan! And he has me babysitting…" - the old rogue gave Amy a look of distain - "a meddling girl who can't keep herself out of _my_ business!" The aforementioned girl felt her temper flare and her own volume rise to match his.  
"Hey, I didn't ask to be here! And it's your fault that Sonic ended up here in the first place!"  
"Me? Please, it was just a bonus! Besides, if Sonic hadn't interfered with my previous plans-"  
"Don't even begin to act like you're the tragic victim here!"  
The arguing would've continued, if Eggman hadn't decided to tighten the grip on her. Spluttering as the hold threatened to cut off her precious oxygen supply, Amy was quietened while the increasingly irate and impatient man radioed the created one.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The pair spun furiously at each other, trying to push the other back as their quills slashed harmlessly at the others matching weaponry. The blue blur began to summon up the element that seemed to embody nearly all Mobians, the wind, to add extra vigour to his blistering velocity. His dark twin countered this by beckoning forth pure Chaos energy, increasing his own strength as he tapped into the power hidden within the Chaos Emerald. The airstreams blasted around them, responding to Sonics call as time began to warp erratically thanks to Shadows skill. The hurricane was on the verge of destructive as the pair found that they would be moving in slow, fast or normal motion in rapid succession.

Sonic was a bit thrown by the time twist. It was lucky he had built up a tolerance against motion sickness or he'd probably be on all fours spewing up his chilli dogs. Seeing his chance, Sonic extended his leg and slammed Shadow into the ground with full force, adding his own muscle to the spinning intensity as he leapt into the sky on impact. Shadow growled and turned sharply, concentrating a pulse within his hand. With a strong swipe, a Chaos Spear shot at his rival and hit him hard as he spiralled stylishly, showing off prematurely. Both stood up quickly, trying to hide their pain. Neither bothered to mask their exhuastion and panted heavily, still glaring at each other. Before either could raise a fist, a crackling noise broke over the lazy background noise of the jungle.

"Shadow! What are you doing? Hurry and get back here right now, before the island blows up with you on it!" The doctor snapped. Shadow cast an eye over his radio, having forgot about it previously. Sonics eyes widened.  
"Blows up?" He shouted, staring in shock at the receiver of the call for confirmation. Scanning Shadows face, it was clear he had also forgotten this little detail during their battle. Another voice sparked into life over the radio, this one reflecting the overall shock on their end of the line.  
"What!? You're blowing up the island?" Sonic gasped, eyes like plates now focused on the transmitter. He recognised that squeal.  
"Amy!" Shadows jaw tightened. This faker evidently knew the girl. As the foes gaze shifted to look him in the eye again, he took off, abandoning the hedgehog in the clearing.

* * *

**AN: Oh holy damn it's done! I'm so sorry for the absence, college has been a bitch. A real bitch. But it's up and I'm pretty pleased with it. Ended up longer then I thought and includes my first real fight scene. Hopefully it's not too shabby! Oh, there's someone I must give credit to: ****Gamechamp3000**** has a play list on Youtube of all the scenes in SA2B and it's incredibly useful. Means I don't have to boot up my game and try to find the right scene to remember what happened when. Kudos to him! **

**Review to rant, rave or moan at me for being gone so long. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! You all rock!**

**PS: I've also decided to change my name. So from now on, I shall be Dusk Fox Altars, or just Dusk :P  
**


End file.
